


A Song for the Forgotten

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, But only sort of angst, Discussions about the Calamity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Calamity, mentioned canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Kass comes to visit Zora's Domain, and strikes up a conversation that brings him to write a song.





	A Song for the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested also by Kingforest here on Ao3! Thanks boo <3
> 
> I'm still taking oneshot requests! Help me reach my goal of 30,000 words written this November <3

After the Calamity, when everything fell apart, Bazz couldn't help but be shaken to the core. Everything they had believed for so long, everything that all of the Zora had held onto even in these trying times, shattered in the moment they received the news.

Princess Mipha is dead.

Bazz wasn't proud of how he reacted, how all of them reacted. Sure, he was only really a child then, not much older than Mipha herself, but he still understood the... Social situation. King Dorephan was kind and fair, but even he could not prevent the rifts that occurred between the Zora and other races. 

They had traded closely with the Gorons for years, exchanging goods and various services. It was a long held peace, much longer than that they had with any other race... Yet it fell apart. Bazz himself could remember the way people spoke about Daruk, saying that people made of rock could only have hearts of stone. They didn't even try to help Mipha, they said. She was left by all of them to die.

Relations with the Gerudo were shaky, even to this day, due to the secluded nature of their tribe. Zora didn't commonly travel that far south; the climate largely prevented them from doing so. People called Urbosa a witch, a self-centered Chief who cared only fit the good of her own people, and no one else's.

The Rito were even more distant from Zora's Domain, their cold Village up in Tabantha being nearly entirely inhospitable to the Zora. Relations were kind enough between them, as distant neighbors, but they had heard enough of Revali to hate him. He was arrogant, brash, and obnoxious, looking out for nothing but his own interests. Of course he would not help Mipha, or care for her; on the inside he was like his home: a cold, miserable little place with no love.

But trickiest of all were the Hylians. Bazz could remember his mother teaching him about the war, even though it was a long time ago the Zora had not forgotten. She herself had fought, had lost friends and family because of it. They may have had peace at the time, but that was greatly tested even before the calamity.  
Then Mipha died, and the princess and the knight couldn't prevent it. They got blamed an undue amount more than the others, simply for the fact they were Hylian. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Link growing up with them, to have forgotten the love Mipha and Zelda shared. They were planning, in secret, to get married after it was all over.

Bazz sighed, adjusting his visor. It was too late now to undo things that were done or said, but amends could be made. Link had come back, conquered Vah Ruta, saving their people. Most of those who were still bitter couldn't hold onto their grudges after that, after he set her spirit free.   
Last he knew, he was on his way to Rito Village to take down Vah Medoh. Of course, another beam of light had appeared in the sky since then, so it was likely that he had already succeeded. Bazz was overjoyed, but, at the same time, the victory was bittersweet. 

He wasn't angry, not like so many others were. No, he missed his best friends. Mipha, Link, Gaddison, Rivan - all of them had gotten into so much trouble, back in the day before everything fell apart. And now... It was hard, looking at the statue of Mipha every day and wishing that she was there with them. Being with his friends without the others there. It was harder still talking to Link, who had no recollection of him whatsoever.

It was hard not to be bitter, but he was still largely the same person. The only difference was that he was more like when he was younger. Easygoing, large smiles, friendly conversation with everyone, but a bit forgetful? That had been Link in a nutshell for so many years that it was almost refreshing to see him so carefree again.  
Of course, he wasn't carefree. Not really. The whole weight of the world rested on his tiny shoulders. Bazz could only hope that it wouldn't be too much for him to bear. Being grown up now, even though he and Link had been childhood friends, he almost felt a sort of parental protectiveness over him. He couldn't leave his post to go with Link, and he doubted he would be much use if he did, but it was still worrying to have him be so far away.

"Excuse me,"

Bazz was startled out of his thoughts by the voice, but was far more startled by the appearance that matched it.  
He was a Rito, tall and sturdily built, with teal feathers and striking amber eyes. He wore an assortment of off clothing, brightly colored and cheerful, and carried a large instrument of some sort. If Bazz could remember correctly, he would say that it was an accordion, though he had never seen, much less heard one before. They only appeared in books, stories, and the like.

"May I help you?" Bazz swallowed. "Are you looking for something?"

"Actually, just a place to rest for the night. I was wondering if there was an inn nearby?" The stranger asked, his voice deep and rich.

Though Bazz had never heard him sing, and doubted he ever would, he would bet money that he had a beautiful singing voice.

"Oh, yes. Right around the corner there, the sign is marked by a large crescent moon." He answered quickly, though something about the stranger made him want to keep talking.

"Thank you very much. And your name is?"

He gave a deep nod. "Bazz. Captain of the guard here in Zora's Domain. Yours?"

"Kass. I'm a traveling minstrel and scholar, trying to rediscover music lost in the calamity, as well as writing my own. Though, the Zora have done quite an excellent job recording most of their history and song."

Bazz found himself smiling. "That is true. I'm sure you would enjoy the Royal Library; it has quite the expansive section on ancient Zora song."

Kass smiled, and it was warm and inviting in a way Bazz didn't see a lot of these days. Just seeing that smile made him want to curl up with a hot drink and relax.

"Thank you, that's quite helpful." He took a deep breath, then sighed. "This is a beautiful place, with wonderful history behind it."

"It really is." Bazz nodded in agreement. "Though, much of this is new. The calamity came with great earthquakes, knocking much of Zora's Domain into the water."

"How interesting." Kass cocked his head to the side. "I've heard of destruction in other groups, but never from the Zora."

"We are a proud people." He admitted, glancing around to see who might be listening. "We would prefer that people view us as strong, even amidst trouble."

"Ah." Kass clicked his tongue. "That is quite understandable. If possible, I'm sure the Rito would do the same. Most of our Village burned, you see. Only a couple houses and one landing survived, really. And the statue of the goddess, but she isn't made of wood, is she?"

Bazz chuckled. "No, I don't suppose she is. It was terrifying; the way everything shook and shuddered... It was quite traumatic. But, of course, we rebuild."

"I always forget how long you've lived." Kass said in amazement, his eyes wide. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" 

"One hundred and thirty three." He answered simply. "And yourself?"

Kass laughed. "Twenty six. Amazing, isn't it? I always marvel at that. To the Rito, you likely should have died fifty years ago."

"And to the Zora, you are barely allowed out of your mother's sight." Bazz countered with a grin.

They both laughed at that, shaking their heads.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kass said once they finished, clearing his throat. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions? About the calamity, I mean. Having firsthand accounts is invaluable."

Bazz gave affirm nod. "Absolutely. I'm on duty right now, but I can meet you once I'm off work."

"That would be perfect!" He gave one of his warm smiles again. "I would assume that there's a cook pot at the inn, would you join me for supper once you leave your post?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright then, I will see you then." Kass started toward the inn. "It was great talking with you!"

"Likewise!" Bazz called back, then centered himself at his post once more.

What a curious traveler. He was looking forward to talking with him more already.

***

The rest of the day passed in a blur, everyone passing by on their business as usual. People came and went, they went to visit the king, they went to the inn - Bazz saw it all. Every day was like this, really. Some were more interesting than others, but the sun still rose and fell, and the wind still brought the smell of cooking food directly towards him.

Finally, Sidon came by to relieve him of his duty, and Bazz headed towards the inn. Kass was waiting for him by the cook pot, stirring something with a wooden spoon. 

"Come, sit down." He patted the seat beside him. "The soup is almost done."

Bazz followed his orders, sitting down and breathing in the delicious aroma of the soup. It was a creamy, rich concoction with pieces of fish and herbs rising to the bubbly top. The smell was heavenly.

"Here's a bowl, hold it steady." Kass instructed, using the spoon to dish him a portion. "There you go."

Watching as Kass scooped his own portion into more of a cup-like dish, Bazz began to eat. It was richer and more heavy than most Zora foods, but there was something about the fatty, creamy taste that settled all of his nerves. If he hadn't been excited to talk before, he most certainly would have been after the soup.  
They didn't eat quickly, but the soup was gone in no time nonetheless. Completely satisfied, they stacked their dishes and Kass placed them on the floor next to his own stool.

"So, how have things been here in the Domain recently?" Kass asked, turning his attention back to Bazz.

He shrugged. "It's been much better since Link was able to shut down Vah Ruta. Things were quite dangerous there, for quite a while."

"In what way?"

"The rains," Bazz clarified. "Vah Ruta can suck up water and shoot it through its trunk, you see. It had been shooting water upwards for so long that we feared flooding."

Kass's eyes went wide. "I see! How frightful. I wasn't aware that other regions had been terrorized by their own beasts."

"Yours too?"

"Oh, yes. Vah Medoh was shooting our people from the sky. Several, I am sorry to say, perished." He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Only the combined efforts of Teba, the leader of our warriors, and Link could take down its shields so the thing could be shut down. It's quite peaceful now, resting at the top of our village spire."

Bazz nodded along as he spoke. "It must be strange, only knowing the beast as it has been these past hundred years."

"I cannot even imagine seeing Vah Medoh back in those days... With Champion Revali as pilot..." He sighed. "I consider myself an amateur historian, you see. Even just the prospect... It's thrilling to me."

"I can't imagine not remembering all those things." Bazz admitted, shifting in his seat. "The way you talk about Revali... I didn't know him, only saw him once or twice really. But... Mipha was one of my best friends. Link, too."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's al-" Bazz stopped himself. "It's not alright." He shrugged. "I guess... It's been hard these days. Mipha... I've already accepted that she's gone. Despite the statue, despite the ceremonies... She's been laid to rest."

"Is it Link who's been giving you trouble?" Kass asked, scooting his stool closer.

He sighed. "He hasn't been giving me trouble, but... It's hard to be forgotten. I've given him space, I even call him 'Master Link' now, but it's still..."

Kass placed a large, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to still grieve."

"I'm not sure if I should be grieving." Bazz admitted. "After all, Link is alive! That's good news."

"But you still lost your friend."

His shoulders slumped. "You're right."

Kass sighed, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Now, would you rather talk about something else?"

Bazz nodded. "Anything."

***

"Good morning, Bazz." Kass greeted him early in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to break over the mountains.

"Morning, Kass."

He yawned. "I've been up nearly all night, but I believe my composition is complete. That is, I thought of an idea for a song, and had to put it down to words and music."

Bazz nodded along. "That sounds wonderful, may I hear it?"

"You may, but, I must warn you... It is about yourself." Kass said, pulling out his accordion. "Yourself and the other champions friends."

"Alright, consider me warned. Let's hear it."

He began playing the instrument, slow and beautiful. The tune had something melancholy about it, though, yet an uplifting edge. Like silver lining on storm clouds. His voice joined, low and melodic, with a rhythm that paired beautifully with his instrument.

"There are those who fell  
Cut down by calamity strong  
And there are those who dwell  
Left here in this land so long.

"The heroes of old were here  
Walked among these lands  
These places saw their joy and fear  
These people held their hands.

"But time has faded all  
And heroes are all gone  
We have built our walls  
Our cities try to move on.

"They used to come here often  
But now this world is new  
This is the Song of the Forgotten  
Until they pass from view."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to base the song off of the format used in the actual game, even though it pains me...
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, Supertinywords! Seriously, I'm up to chat.
> 
> Requests are encouraged!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
